Distance
by NeverLoseHope13
Summary: Bella Swan was broken, and felt as if she was never going to be fixed. That is, until a pair of green eyes caught her attention. Witnessing her mother's death in a car crash shatters her - and she doesn't know if she was ever going to be happy again. Can the guy with the green eyes help her move on? Follow Bella as she learns to let go, to move on, and to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my very first FanFic, and I hope you guys bare with me.**

**I'll explain more of the story below! Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guy With The Green Eyes**

I felt so . . . _motionless_.

So numb. It all happened too quickly - one moment we were both laughing and talking about the most random things. The other - she was _gone_. I remember seeing light, and it was almost blinding. The last thing I remember was that she held my hand; tightly, before everything went black. I opened my eyes to see my father, Charlie, looking down on me. He had tears in his eyes, and in that moment I knew she was gone.

She was gone and she was never coming back. I expected to just explode with tears, but I laid there, motionless.

She was my everything; my best friend, my guide, my_ mother. _

I never planned on losing her. I couldn't even bare to think about that. But now, it really happened.

That night, Charlie held my hand as we cried silent tears.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Bella," Charlie sighed, which got me his attention. "You have to go back to school. It's been months. And next year, you're graduating." Charlie whispered. It hurt to know that I was the cause of his pain.

"I don't care about school. What's graduation without your own mother being there?" I stated, avoiding eye contact as Charlie sighed loudly.

"Do you think Renee would have liked to see you sulking around at home?"

I kept quiet after Charlie had asked that question. I starred at the kitchen, where Renee always used to be. Right now, she would have been baking cookies or cake. I wiped a tear that had fallen from my cheek, hoping Charlie didn't catch that.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Sweetie, it hurts to see you like this. Please, just go back to school. For Renee." The moment he said her name, more tears erupted.

"Hey..." Charlie hugged me tightly, as I sobbed into his chest.

"I miss her so much.." I mumbled, as he held me in his arms.

"I know baby, I know."

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

It felt weird being back to school.

I hated every bit of it.

All eyes were on me, like I was the centre of attention. From the moment I walked into Forks High School, I got glares from every student, teacher and even the custodians. I quickly made my way to my locker, ignoring them.

"Bella?" I turned around to see my best friend, Rosalie Hale. She dropped her books and ran towards me, attacking me with a hug.

"Rose..." I gasped for air. "Your books!"

"What books?" She giggled. "You're back!" She squealed. I felt so guilty for pushing Rosalie away for the past six months, because I really missed her. She didn't let go for another minute or so, and when she did, I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rose..." I whispered, as my own tears streamed down.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, half concerned, and half worried that the question might upset me.

"I'm okay." I lied, just to make her stop crying.

Rosalie then noticed all the stares we were getting from the students, and she took action.

"What? Haven't seen best friends cry before? Mind your own damn business." She snarled, getting everyone to look away. I laughed softly. No one upsets Rosalie Hale. She turned back her attention to me, filling me in on all the new students and gossip.

"Oh, there are three new students you should meet. The Cullens."

Honestly, I wasn't the least interested in meeting anyone new - but because Rosalie seemed so excited for me to meet them, I agreed to sit with the Cullens during lunch period. Right now, I had to deal with Biology.

Again, as I entered the class, all eyes were on me. I became so angry, that I snapped, causing everyone to stare at me in shock.

I huffed and got to my usual seat, next to Mike Newton. He was an okay guy, but had a bit too much confidence when it came to flirting. He gave me a warm smile as I sat next to him. "Welcome back, Bella."

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile, before paying attention to Mr. Banner.

While I was busy taking notes down, I heard a throat clear. I looked up to see a pair of green eyes starring at me.

He starred at me for a long time, before I snapped at him. "What? You act as if you've just seen Cleopatra right before your eyes. Do you need something or not? Because I'd rather you not stare at me." I hissed.

He was taken back by my tone of voice, and I instantly felt guilty.

"Look, I'm really-" But before I could finish, he started laughing. A sound that sounded so . . .velvety. But then I frowned.

"I just snapped at you and you're laughing?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you're in my seat." He chuckled. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering if he had something wrong with him.

"And you're laughing?"

"Again, sorry. But can I please have my seat back?" Was this guy serious?

"There are other seats in this class. Besides, I sat here before you." What were we? _Five?_

"Wait. . . you aren't a new student?" It was his turn to look confused.

"Yes, Captain Obvious. So. . .if you would just run along now." I faked a smile, sending him off. He chuckled and took a seat next to Jessica Newton, who looked as if she was on Cloud 9. I smiled softly, thinking about the guy with the green eyes.

He was something different, and strange thing was; I_ liked_ him.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Basically, Bella doesn't really fit in. She doesn't really like guys because of their attitude. **

**I didn't mean to put Renee out of my story, but I felt it was right. Just because Bella and Edward talked, doesn't mean it's going to be easy for the both of them. Notice how Bella didn't describe how gorgeous Edward was? **

**Bella won't be moving on from her mom's death just yet. **

**Basically, this story is about Bella learning to let go, and Edward helping her. It's about taking chances and falling in love. **

**Review, please! If I can get just one review, I'd jump up in the air because someone actually read my story.**

**I'll update daily...(hopefully) **

***Reviews are almost better than having the most beautiful green eyes starring at you...ALMOST***

**Next chapter will be the cafeteria scene!**

**~NLH13~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, hello! ^.^**

**Thank you so much to my first reviewer, FanFictionKalyani :) So. . .I got my first four reviews, awesome! Thanks so much! :)**

**More below! Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Green-Eyed - I Mean, Edward Cullen. **

After that weird, childish encounter with Green-Eyed Guy, I headed towards my next class - Add Maths.

I stopped my tracks and replayed what I had said in my mind. Did I really come up with a nickname for that guy?

_Apparently, I did._

Silently laughing at myself, I entered the class room and took a seat next to Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother.

"Bella." He smiled widely, giving me a tight hug. I felt the warm tears erupt after hugging him. I pushed Rosalie and Jasper away for months, and yet, they still welcomed me with open arms. Jasper must have sense what I was thinking, because he pulled me in for another hug.

"Bella, it was tough on all of us. But you're here now, aren't you?" He gave me a soft smile. I sniffed and nodded.

I couldn't possibly imagine life without the Hale twins.

When my family and I first moved to Forks 10 years ago, Rosalie and Jasper had been my first friends. They were both talented, funny and extremely nice. When times were really tough on either of us, we would be there for each other. A few years after I moved to Forks, I started developing feelings for Jasper. Both of us kissed when we were thirteen, and laughed about it straight after.

Yes, we _laughed._

That was when I realized my relationship with Jasper only involved brotherly/sisterly feelings. One thing is for sure - whoever starts dating Jasper will be the luckiest woman on earth.

"I'm just glad you're back." He grinned, messing up my hair.

"Me too, Jazz." I whispered.

* * *

**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL - 1PM**

The school bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time. I took my time packing my books and headed out of the class where Jasper was leaning against the wall.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed, as I gave Jasper a slap on his chest.

"Do what?" He asked in total confusion.

"Dazzling girls. Do you honestly not know what you're doing to every girl in this school?"

"No. . .?" He chuckled.

"Well, when you say every girl in this school, does that include you? Because I would be happy-" I interrupted him, not wanting to hear any more.

"You're a sick person, Jasper Hale." I giggled.

"I know I am." He smiled, intertwining our hands together.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a big brother, you know that?" I smiled honestly.

"I know. And I'll always be here for you, Bells. Always." He kissed my forehead, before leading us to the cafeteria.

We joined the line to buy our food, and as I was about to grab an apple, Jasper swatted my hand.

"Ow! What gives?" I shouted, rubbing the sore spot of my left hand.

"I know what you were about to do, Swan. You are eating a proper meal and that's final." He told me sternly. I sighed and looked at him right in the eye.

"You know me too well, Hale."

I walked towards Rosalie, who was sitting alone at our usual spot.

"And that's a _bad_ thing." I muttered.

"Bella!" Rose smiled up at me, as I took a seat next to her.

"Hey Rose."

"Rough first day back, huh?" She guessed.

"You can say that." I mumbled. We were joined my three other people, who I assumed were the Cullens. I took one glance at them and looked down again.

"Shit." I whispered. Standing there, was Green-Eyed Guy. Was he a Cullen too? I sure hope not.

"Bella, meet the Cullens. Emmett, Alice and Edward."

_Damn, he was a Cullen._

I gave a small smile to the first two people. The first guy, whom I assumed was Emmett smiled widely at me. He had quite some muscles, and any guy would easily be afraid of him. I was guessing that Emmett was a ladies man, a show off and a guy who didn't care about anyone but himself.

_Boy was I wrong._

"Belly-Bean!" He squealed like a little girl, giving me a big hug. "You look even hotter than Rose said you were! I'm Emmett." He grinned. I instantly took a liking to him and felt bad about suddenly judging him.

"Hi Bella!" I looked behind Emmett to see Alice, a girl who was half Emmett's size. She had cute, pixie-like hair and I was guessing she was the type of girl who was always cheerful.

"I'm Alice! We're gonna be best friends!"

I quickly sat down, hoping Green-Eyed Guy hadn't noticed me. Oh, who was I kidding? I was currently the centre of attention!

"Well, well. . ." Green-Eyed Guy's velvet voice muttered. _Damn._

"If it isn't Cleopatra herself." He smirked. Now, all eyes were on me. "Cleopatra?" Rosalie asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You don't wanna know." I muttered.

I hadn't really noticed much of Green-Eyed - I mean Edward's features. I admit, he was quite a looker; having bronze, wild hair, gorgeous green eyes and a smile that could instantly make you melt.

Melt? Bella, what the hell are you talking about?

"Hey guys. Alice." We turned to see Jasper carrying a plate full of food. When Jasper said Alice's name, I instantly knew that he didn't see her as just a friend.

"Hi Jasper!" She chirped, smiling at him, but instantly frowned when Jasper sat next to me, instead of her.

"Here ya go, little lady." He said, with his best southern accent. I laughed as I took a slice of pizza from the tray.

"You brought enough to fed an army, Jazz." I rolled my eyes.

Nah, just the two of us." He winked. I smiled and continued eating my pizza. I snuck a glance at Alice's face, and clearly she thought we were a couple.

I was going to say something when Jasper interrupted.

"How is Charlie, Bella?"

I cleared my throat and looked up at him. How as Charlie? He was _hurt, lost, torn_. . .

Jasper noticed the sadness in my eyes and quickly dropped the subject.

I soon learned that the Cullens were from Canada, and moved here three months ago. I also learned that Emmett agreed to everything Rosalie said. Soon the bell rang, and we all headed to our separate classes.

"You heading towards English Lit?" Edward asked. I nodded, noticing he was following me.

"Stalker, much?" I teased.

"You wish. You're such a five year old, you know?" Edward chuckled.

I faked a gasp and disagreed. "I am not! Says the guy who wanted his seat back." I shot.

"Uhuh. Says the girl who sat there first." He smirked.

"Touché." I muttered. He laughed as we entered the classroom. I took my seat next to Ben Cheney and smiled.

Edward was. . .different. And I liked that about him.

* * *

**Do I sense some romance in the air? ;)**

**Okay! Just want to clear some stuff!**

**- Bella and Jasper will have a VERY close relationship - as friends, nothing more.**

**- There will be chapters in Edward's POV, but not as much as Bella's POV.**

**- There will be a BIT of angst in this story, though I don't really like writing stuff like that. **

**- This story isn't going to be all rainbows and butterflies for BellWard's relationship. **

**- It'll be ALL CANON COUPLES. **

**Did you like it? No? Yes? It only takes a second to review, so if you will... :D**

**My next update will be in two to three days! Oh, and follow me on Twitter, N_LoseHope13 for TEASERS :D**

**Until next time,**

**~NLH13~**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I was so busy yesterday, that I just didn't have the time. I had to re-write this chapter three times before agreeing on this one. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, which meant a lot to me. **

**More below! Enjoy! **

****I'm really getting tired of

_losing_ people.

**-Hanna Marin, Pretty Little Lairs- **

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Need Me **

It was quiet.

_Too quiet._

I starred at the house that was before me, replayed memories that would haunt me every night, before entering it. Standing just outside the door, I closed my eyes.

_"Hey mom!" I shouted, waving at Renee who was currently watering her plants outside her garden._

_Yes, hers, not ours. She was overprotective when it came to her garden which Charlie found hilarious. She looked up to see me and waved back._

_"Hey, honey. How was school?" She asked, as she kissed the top of my head. _

_"Boring." I complained, removing my Converse sneakers. _

_"How about some blueberry pie I just took out of the oven to make your day better?" This was why I loved Renee. She always knew what to say and do. _

_"Please." I smiled._

I don't know how I ended up on the ground, but I did. I covered my face with both of my hands and started sobbing, wishing my mom was here. Out of all the seven billion people in this world, why us? Why_ me? _

**Edward POV**

I couldn't keep the grin that was plastered on my face as I headed home.

I've heard so many stories from Rosalie about how beautiful Bella was, but nothing could compare to the real thing. She was gorgeous and quite a smartass. Her brown eyes were breathtaking, and her lips. I could get used to them.

Yes, I said breathtaking. I'm a teenager with a crush, don't blame me.

I decided to walk home, after skateboarding half way from school. As I did, I spotted Bella in one of the houses that wasn't very far from my place. I was about to go and say hi, but stopped my tracks when I noticed that she was crying. Not just your average crying, she was sobbing uncontrollably. I frowned at the sight. She was so happy in school, so what happened?

A man opened the door and saw Bella sitting on the ground. I assumed it was her father, since there was some resemblance. He panicked and hugged her tightly, rubbing Bella's back. She didn't stop crying, and it really was sad to see her in such state.

Figuring it wasn't any of my business, I continued to walk towards home.

But of course, my mind couldn't stop replaying scenes I had just witnessed. Why was Bella crying? She was all smiles when she was in school. Maybe I should call Rosalie...

Unfortunately, I didn't manage to call her because of Alice nagging me. She kept on worrying that Jasper didn't like her at all, because it was obvious that Bella and Jasper were dating. Yes, I've seen them together. They definitely looked as if they were dating.

In the middle of doing my homework, I received a text from Rose.

_Bring over Em and Ali 2nite at 6. Parents r out of town, so...SLEEPOVER! ~Rose _

I grinned like an idiot after reading the text. Bella was obviously going to be there, so I said yes. Alice squealed at the news, and began packing her things. I swear, sometimes I think Alice is from another planet.

At six, we arrived at the Hale house. "Alice!" Rosalie screamed, attacking her. I rolled my eyes at the sight. To think they just saw each other three hours ago.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked eagerly.

Rosalie answered, with her eyebrow raised. "In the living room." We all headed inside the house, and into the living room where Alice's tracks stopped. I looked ahead of her to see Bella and Jasper, on the couch, cuddling.

"Hey Alice." Jasper greeted, with his voice a little husky, as if he's been _crying_. Could what I saw earlier today have something to do with _Jasper_? I really didn't think so.

One thing was for sure, though. I wasn't going to let Jasper break my sister's heart.

**Bella POV**

"Bella? What? Why are you crying?" Jasper asked as he ran towards me. I stood in front of Rose and Jasper's house, trying to stop my tears. I was _embarrassed_. When I gazed into his eyes, he knew instantly what was wrong.

"Oh Bella..." He mumbled, giving me a tight hug.

"I -I just. . .really miss her. . ." I sobbed, into his chest. When I looked up, Jasper's eyes were red too.

"We all do, Bella. Just remember that you aren't alone." He gave a small smile, before leading me into the living room. Rose panicked when she saw the two of us, and started reassuring me that everything was going to be alright.

I turned around to see Jasper sitting on the couch, beckoning me to sit with him. He put his arms around me, and stories about Rosalie, that did make me laugh.

I was grateful for Jasper, and I was grateful that he was a brother I never had.

* * *

I was beyond surprised when I saw the Cullens walk in.

Why were they here? Alice ran into the living room. . .more like danced, and saw the two of us on the sofa. Instantly, I felt horrible. I tried to squirm out of Jasper's hold, but he held me tightly. "Hey Alice." Jasper croaked, which made it obvious that he was crying.

"Hi Jasper," She smiled, but frowned when she looked at me. "Bella."

"Hey Emmett. Hi Edward." I smiled softly. They smiled back, before heading into the kitchen. When Jasper and I were alone, I hit him on the head.

"What the hell were you thinking? Alice obviously likes you, and now I bet she thinks we're dating!" I stated.

"Bella, I like her. I really do. But if she can't accept the fact that I'll never leave your side, and I'm only a friend to you, then she isn't worth it." I didn't hide the smile as I heard his words.

"Okay, but she needs to know that." I told him, as we both stood from the couch.

"I'll tell her. But right now, you need me. Don't deny it, Bella."

"Promise me, Jasper?"

"Promise." He said, with a southern accent. We headed into the kitchen where Edward was talking to Alice and Emmett to Rosalie.

"Hey guys." Jasper greeted, as we both walked in. "Alice, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked softly. She looked at him, before nodding slowly.

"You okay?" Edward's velvet voice asked. "Yeah." I replied.

"Well then, care to go for a walk outside?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

**This chapter doesn't really have any BellWard, which I apologize for.**

**Next chapter will be the walk! Ooo, what will happen? ;)**

**Anyway, as you can see, Jasper very protective over Bella because he sees her as her younger sister.**

**Next chapter, you'll expect: **

**- More Edward and Bella scenes.**

**-Edward's POV**

**-Jacob *le gasp***

**Please follow me on Twitter for teasers! N_LoseHope13 :)**

**Until next time, **

**~NLH13~ **

***Review, and I will love you***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I loved reading every one of it, and I hope I get more soon :)**

**This chapter has more BellWard, as promised. Just note that Bella is very emotional in this story.**

**See you below~ Enjoy!**

Pretending not to love you

Was the hardest thing

I've ever done.

**-Toby Cavanaugh, Pretty Little Liars-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare? **

We headed out of the Hales' house, and walked a few blocks away, until we reached a small playground that was deserted.

Edward beckoned me to sit on on of the swings, while he sat on the one next to me. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Edward asked, as he pushed himself back and forth.

"I'm not sure. You were the one who invited me, you know." I laughed softly, as I reminded him that. He grinned as I laughed, before he stopped swinging.

"So I did. Okay then, how about Truth or Dare?" He offered. I rolled my eyes at his suggestion, and declined.

"Please. That isn't a game eighteen year olds should be playing." I huffed.

"How about Twenty Questions?" I asked him, as he scoffed.

"And that isn't? Twenty Questions and Truth or Dare are fairly the same."

"Fine then. Truth or Dare it is." I smiled.

"Great! Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Who gave you permission to pick who starts first?" I argued, definitely hoping to avoid any embarrassing questions.

"We'll play on it then." He declared, before we started a small gave of Scissors, Paper, Stone.

After about five minutes or so, Edward shouted in excitement.

"Paper covers rock! I win!" He grinned as if he was a little five year old that had just received candy. Maybe he _was_ a five year old.

"Dare." I told him, after thinking the Truth or Dare thing through. If I picked Dare, I was surely able to avoid any questions that could leave me blushing.

"I dare you to tell me your biggest secret." Honestly, I didn't really keep any secrets from anyone, so this was a little tough to answer. After a few moments of silence, I finally thought of a secret no even Rosalie knew.

"I had a crush on this boy Mike Newton when I was ten." I replied, frowning at that secret.

"That isn't even a good secret." He muttered, but I heard him.

"Um, yes it is! Have you seen Mike Newton now? He chases me around like a lost puppy. It feels utterly embarrassing, now thinking of it." I sighed.

"Hmm...maybe. Okay, truth." He smiled.

"Truth, huh? Let's see...when's your birthday?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "I know, I ask the most boring questions. But answer! I'm curious." I grinned.

"June 20th. Yours?"

"I didn't pick truth." I mumbled, hoping he was going to let it slide.

"I don't see what's so bad about telling me your birthday, unless it's today." He stated, but frowned. "Is it today?"

"No! Well...I'm not really the type of person who enjoys birthdays. At all."

"Just tell me." He pleaded.

"Fine. September 13th." I replied, as he grinned at me. _Idiot._

Our game went for about twenty minutes, and I soon realized how easy it was for me to hang out with Edward. He understood if I really didn't want to answer any questions, and laughed at almost everything I said.

It was_ cute._

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth." I replied, biting my lip. That was a habit I had when I was nervous. What was he going to ask?

"What happened back there? Why did you look as if you were crying?" I closed my eyes.

I was so sure that he wasn't going to ask this question. Why was I panicking? Why did it feel as if I was going to cry any second?

Tears streamed down my face, and when I realized I was crying, I laughed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to-" Edward started, but stopped immediately when I started talking too.

"Look at me! I'm such a coward. I can't even tell you the story without crying! Why am I so afraid?" I sobbed, as I curled up into a ball.

"You aren't. Bella, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Edward whispered softly.

"Everything was so great, and I ruined it. Now you must think I'm such a strange person." I sniffed.

"Will you stop it?! You aren't Bella. And if there was anyone to blame, it'd be me. I shouldn't have asked you that. It wasn't my business." Now I felt bad.

Edward was blaming himself. He was blaming himself for something I caused.

"Look, how about we drop the whole thing, okay? Do you wanna head home?" He asked softly. I nodded, as we both headed home, with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

Once we reached the house, Rosalie and Jasper stormed outside.

"What the hell did you do?!" Rosalie sneered, as she ran towards Edward, like she was going to attack.

"Rose! Stop! It wasn't him, it was me." I told her, barely making it out into a whisper. She then understood what happened, and nodded, apologizing to Edward.

"Bella!" We all turned to see Alice with tears in her eyes. She ran to me, and attacked me into a hug.

"I feel horrible! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! I was so mean to you!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I glanced at Jasper, who looked down at the ground.

He told.

"Alice, it's okay. You didn't know. I forgive you." I gave her a soft smile, before Jasper told everyone to get in.

Inside, Emmett was watching football, popcorn in one hand, and the TV remote in the other. He looked at each and every one of us in confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

Only Emmett could make us laugh at a time like this.

* * *

The next two weeks had been really fun. Well, at _most times._

Every night, I would still have vivid nightmares, like it was a kaleidoscope of memories I've had with my mom.

I awoke at 7 in the morning, and looked around my room. There were tissues everywhere. Last night had been one of the scariest nights ever. There were so many dreams...flashbacks.

After a quick breakfast, I headed to school where Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were waiting for me.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, noticing the big bear wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Well, hi to you too." Edward chuckled.

"Hi. Now where's Emmett?"

"He's showing the new guy, Jacob around the school. He's smoking hot." Rosalie whispered.

Rosalie and Emmett had been dating since the night of the sleepover, and I thought their relationship was adorable. Rosalie wasn't exactly the kind of girl who would date guys like Emmett, but I guess she had a change of heart.

"Hot, huh?" I grinned.

"Hey guys! Bella Bean! Meet Jacob Black." Emmett smiled as he walked towards us, with a muscular guy following behind.

I took a good look at him and gasped. "Jacob?" I whispered.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Cliffie! Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**

**Some things I'd like to say: **

**-I'll update only three or four days after the latest update**

**-Jacob and Bella were past best friends**

**-Edward's POV is next**

**-Edward still doesn't know about Renee**

**-Bella and Edward will stay friends for quite awhile.**

**-Edward does have interest in Bella, and Bella feels the same.**

**-Only thing, Bella is afraid to love. (Explanation in the next few chapters)**

**Review, and I'll love you!**

**Follow me on Twitter: N_LoseHope13 for TEASERS!**

**Thanks,**

**~NLH13~**


	5. Sorry

This isn't a new chapter.

To everyone who has read Distance - I'm so sorry for not updating. I was in hospital for two months and I just got discharged. I hope to continue this story as soon as possible and I really hope you all understand.

-NLH13


End file.
